Newboarn Heart
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Andrew's sister comes to town with a secret healing power and a liking for Spike. Will she be able to help him?
1. Default Chapter

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
~~~  
  
SUNNYDALE AIRPORT  
  
Nineteen-year-old Briana Wells was back from school waiting for her brother Andrew to come and get her.  
  
"Bri," said Andrew running up to the terminal " sorry I'm late sis."  
  
"I don't mind," said Briana, "so how's Sunny D been treating ya."  
  
"Fine sis," said Andrew, "remember Buffy Summers."  
  
"Yeh," said Briana, "The Slayer."  
  
"Well," said Andrew, "I kind of live at her place now."  
  
"You going out with her," said Briana.  
  
"No Bri," said Andrew, "still single."  
  
"Oh," said Briana, "you didn't tell the watcher about my gift."  
  
"Course not sis," said Andrew, "the only one to know about your healing power is me."  
  
~~~  
  
THE SUMMERS HOME  
  
"So," said Dawn Summers, "a sister."  
  
"Yea," said Xander, "Bri used to have a crush on me."  
  
"Really Harris," said Spike.  
  
"Nah," said Xander, "but she was a cute kid."  
  
"I bet she was Xander," said Anya.  
  
Just then Andrew and Briana walked in.  
  
"Buffy," said Briana, "hi, and Xander your cuter then I remember."  
  
"Hi Bri," said Buffy.  
  
"Hi Bri," said Xander, "your beautiful."  
  
"Girlfriend here," said Anya.  
  
"You must be Anya," said Briana.  
  
"Yea," said Anya.  
  
"And I remember Willow," said Briana, "but who's the kid and that hottie."  
  
"I'm Dawn," said Dawn, "I'm not a kid I'm fifteen."  
  
"Dawn your so grown up I barely recognized you," said Briana, "but the hottie who is he."  
  
"You mean Spike right," said Xander.  
  
"I guess," said Briana looking into Spike's deep blue eyes, "Spike hi."  
  
"Hi luv," said Spike.  
  
"Andy," said Briana looking at her brother, "I think I'm in love."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
The Revelation "BRI finds out SPIKE is a VAMPIRE 


	2. A Vampire

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
(THOUGHT)  
  
~~~  
  
"Andy," said Briana looking at her brother, "I think I'm in love."  
  
"In love with who," said Andrew.  
  
"Tell you later," said Briana.  
  
"I hate to break this reunion up," said Buffy, "but Spike and I have to patrol."  
  
"Bye," said Briana, "So Spike will I see you tomorrow."  
  
Count on it luv," said Spike.  
  
The two left for Patrol and everyone else went home so Willow, Dawn, Andrew, and Briana were left.  
  
"Say Dawn," said Willow, "want to go bronzing."  
  
"Sure," said Dawn.  
  
The two girls also left.  
  
"You like Spike am I right," said Andrew.  
  
"Am I THAT transparent" said Briana, "anyway are him and Buffy."  
  
"Strictly business," said Andrew, "after all even with a legitimate soul Buffy doesn't want to be TOO serious with another Vamp after Angel."  
  
"You mean SPIKE is a VAMPIRE," said Briana.  
  
"You couldn't tell," said Andrew.  
  
"MAN, said Briana, "I mean I knew he was older then me I thought he was about you guy's age."  
  
"NOPE sis," said Andrew, "try 200 something NOT 20 something."  
  
Briana rushed up to her room upset.  
  
(WHY ARE THE CUTE ONE'S EVIL)  
  
(WAIT.WE COULD STILL BE FRIENDS)  
  
(MABY I CAN HEAL HIM AND MAKE HIM HUMAN)  
  
~~~  
  
TBC BRI and SPIKE tell each other their stories 


	3. Storytime

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea) ~~~  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Briana thought she was alone when she heard a noise coming from the basement.  
  
"Luv," said spike looking from the top of the stairs, "you can come down."  
  
Briana did.  
  
"Spike," Briana said, "so Andy told me you're a vampire."  
  
"You didn't know," said Spike.  
  
"Should I have," said Briana.  
  
"I guess not," said Spike smiling, 'say tell me what brings a nice girl like you to the Hellmouth."  
  
"Besides Andrew," said Briana.  
  
"Yea," said Spike, 'and I'll tell you my story."  
  
"Ok," said Briana, "Well."  
  
~~~  
  
I grew up here in Sunnydale with Andy till I was thirteen and he was sixteen. I knew all his friend and that Buffy was the CHOSEN ONE. Them my parents decided to send me to NEW YORK for school. I had fun but was homesick. Then at sixteen my parents transferred me to a school in PARIS I mean I should have been thrilled but I missed the gang. Anyway I graduated a week ago and decided to go to College at good ole UC Sunnydale after that who knows what.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you want to do," said Spike.  
  
"Write maybe,' said Briana.  
  
"Funny," said Spike I used to write in my human days."  
  
"You did,' said Briana.  
  
"Called William the Bloody," said Spike, 'on account of my Bad poetry."  
  
"So," said Briana, "Your Name is William huh.  
  
"William Conners," said Spike, 'anyway."  
  
~~~  
  
I loved Cecialy Adams so I wrote her a poem to try and court her. She said I was BENEATH her. I ran into an alley to get away and I met Drucilla a raven goddess. Dru told me show would gibe me the world. What I got was being turned. So Dru and I along with Angelus and Darla hung out.  
  
~~~  
  
"You knew Angel then," said Briana.  
  
"Once a poof always a poof," said Spike.  
  
Just then Xander peeked down.  
  
"SPUNKEY," said Xander, "down there."  
  
"Yea Xand," said Briana.  
  
"Be careful down their," said Xander, "after all dead boy can hurt people now."  
  
"Like I would," said Spike," I have a soul."  
  
"Whatever," said Xander  
  
~~~  
  
So I got obsessed with slayers and killed two of them. One in China and one in New York. Then Dru and I went hear to make Buffy's life hell. We left Sunny hell after a bit and then Dru left me. I came back with a newly sired Harmony. Then a government group put a chip in my head preventing me from hurting people. Buffy and became allies and I formed a crush on her and even got a soul in hopes she would love me back. She didn't want to get involved with a vamp Souled or not so we became good friends. That brings us to now.  
  
~~~  
  
"WOW," said Briana, "say want to go bronzing tonight."  
  
"Shore Spunky," said Spike, 'after a quick sweep of the cemeteries I'm yours."  
  
"Till then WILLIAM," said Briana. ~~~ TBC Bronzing 


	4. First Date

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
~~~  
  
That night at the bronze Briana had been sitting at the bar waiting for Spike to come. Just then there was a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Spike," said Briana excited.  
  
"Just me sis," said Andrew, "so have a hidden agenda."  
  
"Meaning," said Briana.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Andrew, "your gift."  
  
"You mean," said Briana, "maybe but not tonight."  
  
Just then Andrew spotted Spike.  
  
"I'll be leaving now sis," said Andrew, "your date's here."  
  
Spike walked over to Briana.  
  
"Have fun Will," said Briana.  
  
"Sure did Spunky," said Spike.  
  
"You know if Xander hears you calling me his little name for me," said Briana.  
  
"I can take him," said Spike.  
  
"Say," said Briana, " want to dance."  
  
"Changing the subject now aren't we pet," said Spike.  
  
"You bet," said Briana, "dance."  
  
"Fine," said Spike.  
  
I don't have the strength to lie anymore,  
  
I spent my life taking all the wrong doors,  
  
I think I have the answers, Questions remain.   
  
Still here on the out side, covered in pain,  
  
So make a fire to light,  
  
That shines through my window.   
  
I can see so clearly in your eyes.   
  
Just a fire tonight,  
  
Then, oh baby let it go.   
  
"William," said Briana as they danced, "I have a confession."  
  
"What is that pet," said Spike.  
  
"Now the only other person that knows is Andy," said Briana.  
  
"Knows what," said Spike.  
  
"I have a gift," said Brian, "I can heal."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean heal," said Spike.  
  
"I'll show you tomorrow if you trust me" said Briana, "right now lets dance."  
  
Need to feel you near me no more lies.   
  
Bring me to life, bring me to life, bring me to life, with a newborn heart.   
  
Oh Yeah! So make a fire to light, That shines through my window.   
  
I can see so clearly in your eyes.   
  
Just a fire tonight, Then oh, baby let it go.   
  
Need to feel you near me no more lies.   
  
Bring me to life, bring me to life, bring me to light.   
  
"I love you William," said Briana, "from the moment I saw you."  
  
"I love you too pet," said Spike, "at first sight."  
  
"So trust me," said Briana.  
  
Spike kissed her.  
  
"What do you think pet," said Spike.  
  
"I think you do," said Briana, " so tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," said Spike.  
  
With a newborn heart.   
  
With a newborn heart,  
  
With a newborn heart.   
  
Ya bring me to life!   
  
(Till tomorrow my Sweet William)  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
THE HEALING 


	5. Her Gift

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Bri," said Buffy, "Dawn and I are off but your brother is still here and Xander may be by."  
  
"K," said Briana, "see you later."  
  
Briana got showered dressed and headed downstairs  
  
"Sis," said Andrew, "going to do it."  
  
"Yea," said Briana, "Oh and if Xander comes looking for me I'm OUT."  
  
"Fine," said Andrew.  
  
Bri headed down to the basement.  
  
"William," said Briana.  
  
"Yea," said Spike.  
  
"Good," said Briana, "I have this gift."  
  
"What is it," said Spike.  
  
"I can kind of heal people," said Briana, "close your eyes and I'll show you."  
  
Spike closed his eyes as Briana placed her hand on his heart.  
  
"Can I open them now pet," said Spike.  
  
"Go ahead Will," said Briana.  
  
He opened his eyes and felt dizzy.  
  
"What the," said Spike.  
  
"Feel it William, "said Briana, "your pulse, your heart, Will your ALIVE."  
  
"Yore bloody crazy," said Spike.  
  
"Well vampires don't have reflections," said Briana holding up a mirror, "and you do."  
  
"Bloody hell pet," said Spike, "you were serious."  
  
Just then Andrew came down.  
  
"I was listening," said Andrew, "congratulations Spike."  
  
"Thanks," said Spike.  
  
"Andy I'm taking Spike out so if Xander," said Briana.  
  
"I know," said Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean OUT," said Spike.  
  
"When was the last time you were out in daylight," said Briana.  
  
"Point taken," said Spike  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
What will happen when Xander finds out? The others? Find out in the final few chapters. 


	6. Malled

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
~~~  
  
A bit later at the mall Briana had been waiting for Spike when Xander came up to her.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you here," said Briana.  
  
"Well," said Xander, "Anya wanted to go shopping and insisted I go to."  
  
"O," said Briana.  
  
"What brings you here spunky," said Xander, "thought you'd be in the basement till it got dark."  
  
"Funny Xander," said Briana, "actually my boyfriend needed some things so we came here."  
  
"BOYFRIEND," said Xander, "glad you moved on, so what's his name."  
  
"William," said Briana.  
  
Just then Anya came over.  
  
"You trying to steal Xander," said Anya.  
  
"Spunky doesn't hold a candle to you Ahn," said Xander.  
  
"SPUNKEY," said Anya.  
  
"I've been calling her that since forever," said Xander.  
  
Just then a noise was heard.  
  
"William," said Briana, "you ok."  
  
"Yea pet," said Spike, "just thinking."  
  
"About what," said Briana.  
  
"What everyone will think of me," said Spike.  
  
"I think your good for Spunky," said Xander, "keeps her away from this one guy."  
  
Just then Spike came out.  
  
"I am that guy," said Spike.  
  
"It's daylight," said Anya, "your not dust why aren't you dust."  
  
"Should I tell them," said spike, "or will you."  
  
"Um Xand, Ahn," said Briana, "I have a gift to kinda heal people."  
  
"So you made Spike human," said Anya.  
  
"Basically," said Briana, "Xander don't be mad I love him."  
  
"Dose Buffy know," said Xander.  
  
"Only ones that know are Andrew," said Spike, "and now you two."  
  
"Actually Xand," said Briana, "William and I were going to surprise Buffy."  
  
"She'll be surprised," said Xander.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Chap7-telling Buffy  
  
Chap 8- mission LA  
  
Maybe more then 8 chaps if reviewed 


	7. Revelations

NEWBOARN HART  
  
Don't own BTVS or PC (To which I got the Idea)  
  
~~~  
  
Briana and Spike were still overcome at the fact Xander didn't try to kill the now human  
  
Spike at the first chance he had. The two were now entering Sunnydale High.  
  
"Um," said Briana to the Secretary, "I'm here to see Ms. Summers."  
  
Just then Buffy came out of a small room in back.  
  
"Bri," said Buffy, "to what do I owe the surprise."  
  
"Trust me," said Briana, "me being here isn't the surprise come out front."  
  
"Huh," said Buffy.  
  
"Come out front," said Briana," but first get Dawn from her class."  
  
Buffy got Dawn from her class.  
  
"Thanks Bri," said Dawn, "there is only so much algebra I can take."  
  
"Well," said Briana leading the Summers women to the parking lot, "I want you to meet William Connors my new boyfriend."  
  
"Hi Slayer," said Spike, "bit."  
  
What the hell are you doing here," said Buffy, "not all dusty."  
  
"Well," said Spike, "I'm human now."  
  
"That is so cool," said Dawn, "you have a pulse now, can I feel it."  
  
"Yes," said Spike.  
  
"No," said Buffy.  
  
"Come on pet," said Spike, "not like I'll hurt the bit she's like my sister too."  
  
"I guess your right," said Buffy.  
  
~~~  
  
AFTER BUFFY FOUND OUT THEY WENT DIRECTLY TO GILES.  
  
"About how long have you had this power," said Giles.  
  
"About two years ago," said Briana, "I was in Paris."  
  
"And your brother was the only person who knew," said Willow.  
  
"He was there when I kind of found out," said Briana.  
  
"What dose she mean Andrew," said Xander.  
  
"Well," said Andrew, "Remember when I visited Bri that year."  
  
"Yea," said Buffy.  
  
"Well," said Andrew, "I got into a bad car accident."  
  
"But when you came home you were fine," said Giles.  
  
"I had cracked ribs and breathing problems," said Andrew, "until Bri came in and touched my chest."  
  
"Then," said Anya.  
  
"My ribs were as good as new," said Andrew, "It was like magic."  
  
"So," said Dawn, "spike living ever after huh."  
  
"Yah," said Buffy, "I guess."  
  
~~~  
  
THAT NIGHT AT THE BRONZE.  
  
Briana and Spike were happily together on their second of what would be many dates.  
  
"Come on Will," said Briana, "Start writing again."  
  
"NO," said Spike, "I was bad then and I'll be bad now."  
  
"Please," say Briana, "or how about at least taking some classes with me."  
  
"Fine," said Spike.  
  
I can see so clearly in your eyes. Just a fire tonight, Then oh, baby let it go. Need to feel you near me no more lies. Bring me to life, bring me to life, bring me to light. With a newborn heart. With a newborn heart, With a newborn heart. Ya bring me to life!  
  
~~~  
  
THE END-Do you want a part 2? Give me Ideas 


End file.
